pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akane Akiyama
'Akane Akiyama '''is a 12 year old idol in the series ''All Round PriPara! ''as part of idol unit that has to be beaten. She controls the Fall auditions, and once someone passes three of them, they can go on to face her in the Appealing Apple Audition. Akane is an Ethnic-type Idol. Appearance Akane has fair-skin and soft brown eyes. Her hair is dark red and worn about medium length, almost reaching her chest. Her outfits tend to mix cool and warm, given her season preference. When she wears revealing tops she may have longer skirts or pants, or if she wears a sweater she may add a pair of short-shorts with sneakers and stockings. She likes leafy, or natural looking patterns, but wears any sort of color. PriPara In PriPara, Akane gains very long, golden-blonde hair worn in a high ponytail with streaks of red, orange, and pink through it. Her eyes turn bright orange. Personality In general, Akane appears to be a neutral-type of girl lacking of much emotion. She is seen as cool by others, to an admireable point, but Akane finds this pointless and often finds herself wondering why she is cool because of something she hates. She wishes to learn to express herself more, but has no idea how to go about doing it. Generally she is nice, and she has a little bit of a playful-streak reserved just for friends. In PriPara, Akane keeps her cool attitude, but her personal becomes a lot more apparent. She expresses herself easily, and still seems to be admired for it. But she can become a little bit boastful as a result, or become blunt with others when they insist that she be truthful with them. She is more friendly, but her prideful-nature keeps people at arms length. Relations Family Akane is a single child who lives with her aunt; as her parents spend their time traveling the world for their work. As they were often not home, she grew up rather reserved and lonely, but she did not have the heart to say anything. Which is how she gained her cool and indifferent demeanor. She enjoys living with her aunt, although she is usually at work, leaving Akane home alone. Unit Mates In and out of PriPara, because of her neutral ways, Akane actually has no problems or issues with her friends. Although at first she didn't even see them as anything more then just unit mates. It was not until someone called her out on not caring enough that she realized just how much she did value their friendships, and that she was the one not trying hard enough to show this. Aika For unknown reasons, Akane happens to really like Aika to an almost clingy-level. Although she is like this in both worlds, nobody realized this was the same girl until she revealed it. She is envious of Rei, due to her close-friendship with Aika and often holds a personal grudge against her; which Rei herself does not even understand. When it involves Aika, expect Akane to behave a little childish. Coords Akane uses the brand known as Seasons, which was made to promote the competition. The coords themed for Fall are natural and can be of any type; girly or tomboy. Her normal coord is ''Seasons Drifting A Cyalume, ''which mixes the elements of girly and boyish for a dress ready for adventure and fun. Songs Making Drama History Quotes Trivia *Akane's name can be read as "''Deep Red Autumn Mountain"; with her first name inspired by her hair color. *Akane and Chinatsu happen to be distant cousins. They happen to look alike outside of PriPara. *Akane is extremely picky food-wise, as she dislikes both cold and hot foods. She adores Apples however. Gallery Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Idols Category:Sensour Category:Seasons Category:Seasons User Category:Fall Category:Autumn